


Under the Paris lights

by DaturaMoon



Series: Bonnie Bennett [2]
Category: Bonnie Bennett - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon - Freeform, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: The ending she deserved dammit
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore
Series: Bonnie Bennett [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161710
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Under the Paris lights

Her hand is warm against his back as they dance. Their bodies moving in perfect unison like they’ve done this dance a thousand times before. In a way, they have.   
It was a classic story. Enemies to Lovers, first becoming best friends on the way. Reluctant best friends. When the love blossomed, neither knew how to handle it.  
When they left 1984 world the love was already there. Bonnie shoved it away, somewhere deep inside. She couldn’t love him, not him.   
Damon latched on to what he knew, instead of facing the scary truth. He went back to what was familiar, the obsessive home created there was his band-aid.   
In Damon’s absence, his deep rest, Bonnie's heart broke. She grew close to Enzo, as a friend and it turned into more. He was sweet, loving, he helped fill that hole in her heart. Still, something was missing, something was always missing.   
In his rest, Damon couldn’t avoid the truth any longer. The truth about how he felt, his wrongs, all the ways he hurt and betrayed her. How unworthy he was of her friendship. How what he was doing was likely another betrayal, abandoning her this way.   
It wasn’t until after Enzos death, a night of drowning sorrows with a bottle did he first confess. In his own way.   
“Bon Bon. You’ve been my rock, hell, everyone’s rock. Let me be yours. Let me make it up to you.”   
His hair was messy from his hands, his eyes soft; Damon was being vulnerable, honest.   
“I’m sorry, I fucked up.” His beautiful dark lashes moist with tears.   
From that moment on, she gave him a little window.  
And he tried. He tried his best while still fucking up along the way because he was Damon; rough around the edges even when he meant well.   
The true confession didn’t come until the night Bonnie saved the town, again. With the power of the ancestors still pumping through her viens, Damon found her packing her car at 3 in the morning.   
Bonnie was leaving, saying goodbye to Mystic Falls forever. She was only in high school when this all started, becoming everyone’s backbone.   
With the knowledge of the ancestors she could finally see everything in clear detail. Though she loved her friends, this was abuse, she was taken for granted and deserved more than being everyone’s superhero; her rewards only lasting brief periods of time.   
Damon tried to talk her out of it, begging her to stay. She stood her ground. So instead he hoped in the car with her, making himself her passenger.   
Early that morning, when exhaustion finally hit they stopped at a hotel. Already falling asleep, Bonnie could barely keep her eyes open.   
As Damon helped her into bed, pulling off her shoes and tucking her in, he dropped his voice to a whisper.   
“I love you.”   
Bonnie’s eyes shot open, not sure if she was hallucinating. But the following nervous kiss from his normally confident lips told her it was real.   
That was a month ago.   
Now they danced under the Paris lights, a Cresent Moon in the sky. It finally paid off, all of it. Bonnie finally got her reward.


End file.
